Tractor cabins generally include controls for operating a tractor and a tractor seat configured to seat one operator while operating the tractor. In one example, the tractor seat includes a seating area and one or more arm rests for providing comfort to the operator. The one or more arm rests, in some instances, rotate between an up and a down position, permitting the operator to more easily get in and out of the tractor seat. In one example, the tractor seat includes a shock absorber to further provide comfort to the operator.